


偿还下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform旭凤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	偿还下

当晚，前翼渺洲皇帝旭凤失踪，澜沧台上只留下一地尸体。

　　一个月后，旭凤起兵，率翼渺洲残部越过边城，兵锋直指龙峰关。

　　“区区附庸国能有多少兵力。”宁皇将奏折摔回案上，指着满朝文武痛骂，“平日里你们一个个把自己夸得上天入地无所不能，现在居然不能将逆贼剿杀于龙峰关外，朕都为你们感到脸红。”

　　座下一片静默，过了许久才有人出列，低声道：“启禀陛下，翼渺洲废皇身负鬼神之力，臣等凡夫俗子，实在……”

　　话音未落，一本奏折就砸了过来。“自己无能就把鬼神拉出来顶罪，来啊，拖下去杖责二十大板。”宁皇一一扫过众人，“以后谁再敢说这些动摇军心的话，斩立决。”

　　这场仗不仅要打，还要打赢。彦佑知道旭凤的能耐，自十六岁领兵以来从未有过败绩，以少胜多，以弱胜强更是司空见惯的事，当年若不是皇兄使计……

　　他看向身后这张宝座，金光闪耀，是天下至高的权力。

　　即便面对的是旭凤这个强敌，他也要守住皇兄留给他的这片江山。

　　派出的将领是破军，旭凤一手栽培出来悍将，翼渺洲叛臣。

　　“殿下。”破军坐在马上行了个扶额礼，“翼渺洲已成为宁国附庸，当年凤皇坐镇也未能抵挡得了宁国百万雄兵，您如今只有区区数千人能成得了什么气候？殿下，听属下一句劝，为了两国安宁，您还是……”

　　一支羽箭划破夜空，以迅雷不及掩耳之势在他颊边擦出一道血痕。

　　旭凤弯弓搭箭，箭镞遥遥对准他的咽喉，“你也配提我母皇的名讳。记住，我是旭凤，翼渺洲的皇，你们从我手里抢走的，我都会一样一样夺回来。”

　　战马发出惊恐的嘶鸣，撅着蹄子不停倒退，即便破军勒紧缰绳也阻拦不住。然后是第二匹，第三匹……仿佛有某种可怕而强大的东西蛰伏在黑暗里，森冷的注视着他们。

　　雾气从泥土中渗透出来，连成片，轻薄如纱。

　　战马悲鸣着倒在地上，迅速变成一具干瘪的皮囊。雾气缭绕士兵颈脖，切断他们的头颅，鲜血喷溅，染红一地黄沙。

　　这一切发生得太突然，破军愕然看着面前这惨烈的一幕。他的身上都是血，发不出声音，连手指头都动不了。

　　片刻之后，惨嚎渐渐低弱，最终归于无声。

　　死寂。

　　秃鹫在空中盘旋，似忌惮着什么迟迟不敢落下。

　　“现在，轮到你了。”旭凤一步步走到他面前，高高举起了长刀。

　　翼渺军所向披靡，一路打到了宁国皇都渡安城。

　　兵临城下，太巳临危受命，领兵出战。

　　结果一战而溃，旭凤削下他首级，将之高高钉在城楼上。

　　皇都之中乱成一团，权贵们龟缩在宫里，生怕下一刻旭凤就会破城而入。

　　但出人意料的是，翼渺军没有攻城。

　　“为何不一鼓作气攻下城池？”润玉现出身形，从后面抱住旭凤。

　　旭凤放在腰带上的手顿了顿，依旧慢条斯理的解下盔甲，露出那身染了血的衣袍。“如此攻城死伤太大，反正他们已是强弩之末，不急。”

　　润玉亲亲他弯起嘴角。“在澜沧台时我从未见你笑过，现在你倒是经常笑。”

　　“因为我高兴。”旭凤推开他的手，走到床边坐下，“即将手刃仇人，我怎会不高兴？”他似乎心情真的很好，眼尾迤逦，眸中光芒闪动，“润玉，过来。”

　　润玉被他蛊惑，痴迷得竟忘了如何走动。索性化作一片黑雾，袭上他的身，将他压在床上。

　　旭凤躺在床上，对他弯了弯唇角，一抹未荡漾开的笑容似一朵半绽放的妖花，勾魂摄魄。“润玉，我要你再做一件事。”

　　润玉满目惊艳，声音沙哑，“你说。”

　　“宁国权贵龟缩不出，实在让我厌烦。”旭凤挑起一角衣襟，浅浅血色映衬着指下如玉肌肤，妖冶无伦。“你帮我把他们都杀了吧！”

　　“好。”润玉以吻封缄，“只要你想要的，我都会帮你达成。”

　　这一夜旭凤格外热情，像浴火重生的凤凰，美丽得让润玉移不开眼睛。心甘情愿被蛊惑，义无反顾的沉迷。他抱着旭凤，要了他一次又一次，逼出他情动的泪水，在这具身躯上烙满印记。

　　“旭凤，你爱我吗？”抚着他汗湿的肌肤，卑微的祈求一个答案。

　　“当然。”旭凤眼眸半阖，浅笑着封住他的唇，又将他拉入情yu的漩涡。

　　几番云雨后，旭凤倦极累极，终于沉沉睡去。润玉在爱人额上印下浅浅一吻，化作黑光往皇城冲去。

　　翌日天将露出鱼肚白时，一直紧闭的城门终于开了。守城将士卸甲弃剑，跪在两边迎接翼渺军入城。

　　旭凤坐在马上，过了许久才将凝在城门匾额上的目光缓缓收回，“五年了，为了这一日，我足足等了五年。这一次，我不再是囚徒旭凤，而是宁国的皇，天下之主。”

　　偌大皇宫中已感受不到一点人气。

　　鲜红的血从尸身上涓涓而出，如河水般淌了一地。

　　旭凤踏过一地尸骸，血珠从靴上滴落，溅上衣袍，开出一朵朵妖艳的花。

　　空气中全是刺鼻的血腥气，他不在意，甚至愉悦的笑了起来。

　　双手用力一推，紧闭的殿门轰然向两边打开。

　　一地的锦衣，一地的尸骸，各种惨状，皆死不瞑目。

　　润玉坐在宝座上，以手支额，似乎有些疲惫。而宁国的皇则躺在他脚下，五指微张，似要抓住什么。

　　旭凤轻轻笑了起来，彦佑临死前最想抓住的，恐怕就是润玉的手了。但是他没有这个机会，鬼神之力岂是凡人所能抗衡。

　　彦佑，你死在了你最敬爱的皇兄手中，你高兴吗？

　　“旭凤？”润玉听到声音，抬头看了过去，只见旭凤周身披着晨光，遥遥站在殿门处。“过来！到我身边来。”他是鬼，与血肉为伍，以尸骸为伴，但不知为何，这满殿的血气让他无比心慌。

　　他现在最想做的事就是抱住旭凤。旭凤的身体暖得像太阳，是他心中的光，是他一生守护的边疆。

　　旭凤却没有过来，静静的，冰冷的看着他。

　　“旭凤，为何这样看着我？”他迟疑着站起来，踢开宁国皇帝的尸体，一步步朝他走去，“你现在已经没有敌人了，你高兴吗？”

　　旭凤笑了，眼底却没有一丝笑意，“不，还有一个。”

　　谁？他茫然扫过一殿尸骸，他已将宁国皇室斩杀殆尽，绝无漏网之鱼。

　　旭凤从副将手中接过一个瓷坛，“知道这是什么吗？”

　　他惊疑不定，心神似被什么牵引，连指尖也变得冰凉起来。

　　旭凤打开盖子，一片灰白的粉末中插满了符纸，“是你的骨灰，我在里面放了符咒。润玉，你现在既动不了，也使不了法术了。”

　　他怔住，看着那个熟悉又陌生的人。他明白了，因为伤心到极处反而无法嘶吼出声，只能发出近乎呢喃的低语，“你要杀我，要让我魂飞魄散。为何，旭凤，为何要这么做？”

　　“我真羡慕你。”旭凤冷漠得连语调都没有一点起伏，“你什么都忘了，忘了你犯下的罪，忘了你带给我的绝望，也忘了我发下的誓言。”

　　重新将瓷坛盖回，示意手下缓缓关上殿门，“润玉，我说过，定将所受的屈辱痛苦十倍偿还于你，让你生生世世都活在绝望里。”

　　“旭凤。”润玉嘶声叫喊，他想拉住那个人，可是他连手指都伸不出去，“旭凤，回来。旭凤……凤凰……”

　　他想起来了，他们相爱了五年，彼此折磨了五年，那时的旭凤还不是翼渺洲的皇，他也还不是宁国的皇。

　　“我叫旭凤，是翼渺洲的太子，你是谁啊？”

　　“我叫润玉，是个落难的旅人。”

　　“我救了你，你就是我的仆人，我不许你走，你就不许走。”

　　翼渺洲很大，从太阳升起地方算起，一直到太阳落下的地方，都属于翼渺洲。一身红衣的旭凤骑着烈马驰骋，是草原上最亮丽的风景。

　　他爱上了旭凤。爽朗、善良、骄傲、活得恣意而张扬，这样的旭凤有谁不爱？翼渺洲上的那段日子是他一生中最快乐的时光。

　　骄傲的凤凰展开双翅，抱着他飞过树林，掠过山谷，从草原上俯冲而下。

　　“我们羽族只会抱着爱人在天上飞翔，润玉，你这么好，我的母皇就算现在不喜欢你，以后也一定会像我一样喜欢你。”

　　“你喜欢我吗？”他心口怦怦直跳，青涩得像个初出茅庐的小子。

　　旭凤眉眼弯弯，俯身在他唇上亲了亲，“比喜欢更喜欢，润玉，我爱你。”

　　大婚前夕，他心神不宁，旭凤将他抱在怀中，说出的话语宛如立誓般虔诚，“你不用怕，只要有我在，谁都不能伤害你，我会让你成为天底下最幸福的人。”

　　他们穿着华丽的婚服，登上祭坛，在翼渺洲臣民的祝福中成为了伴侣。

　　旭凤握住他的手，笑得明朗而温柔，仿佛世上的光芒都汇聚在了身上。他痴迷的看着，将这一幕永远记在了心底。

　　变故来得猝不及防，就在翼渺洲举国欢庆时，宁国大军忽然杀到。那些士兵仿佛从地底冒出，用极短的时间攻陷了皇都，杀进了皇宫。

　　凤皇荼姚甚至只来得及让亲兵将旭凤带出宫。

　　但是旭凤杀了回来，带着一身刀伤找到了他，“润玉，我带你走。”旭凤将他抱在怀里，张开了那对火红的羽翼。

　　但是一支羽箭贯穿了他的翅膀，他以剑拄地，明明自身难保，还不忘将他往身后推，“润玉你先走，我挡住他们。”

　　他看着旭凤孤军作战，看着他身上伤越来越多，再看着他力竭被擒。

　　他伪装得很好，自始至终旭凤都以为他被吓坏了。

　　尘埃落定，荼姚死了，翼渺洲亡了，残局有彦佑收拾，他将重伤的旭凤带回了宁国的璇玑宫。悉心照顾，极近温柔。

　　但是旭凤还是知道了，就在他登基称帝的那一夜，疯一样挥着刀要杀他。

　　“是你！”被夺了刀的旭凤跌坐在地上，连站起来的力气都没有。“是你打开城门，里应外合，让宁军如入无人之境。”旭凤扶着椅子艰难的站了起来，脸上全是泪水，“是你，骗了我，骗了母皇，骗了整个翼渺洲。”

　　泪水滑到腮下，滴在靴子上，“是你，杀了母皇，杀了视你为兄弟的将领们。”旭凤的眼眸里没有一丝温度，像个孩子一样执着的拉着他的手质问。

　　“你不费吹灰之力就亡了翼渺洲，解决了宁国的大患。你的父皇一定很喜欢你吧？应王，不，你现在已经不是应王了，我该称你为……陛下。”

　　他不敢看旭凤的眼睛，目光闪躲连连后退，“我从没想过要伤害你。我的母妃死于你母皇之手，我不过是为了报仇……”旭凤的模样让他心慌，他抓住少年的双肩，大声为自己辩驳，“旭凤你听我说，我们生在皇家，一切都是身不由己……”

　　“住口。”旭凤挥开他的手，整个人已将近崩溃，“你有什么资格指摘我母皇。什么报仇，什么身不由己，一切的一切，不过是为了权力。”旭凤踉跄后退，不知碰倒了什么，碎瓷片撒了一地。

　　他怕少年伤着，亦步亦趋的跟在左右。

　　旭凤捂着脸蜷在墙角，泪水不停从指缝中流下，“润玉，你真是好心机，好手段，这段时日我在你眼里就是个笑话吧？”

　　“不是，不是，旭凤我爱你，我真的爱你，我从没想过伤害你……”

　　“滚！”旭凤盯着他，一字一顿的道：“今生今世，我都不想再见到你。”

　　三日后，旭凤逃了，如果不是他及时抓到燎原君，将他绑在刑台上威胁，可能就永远找不回他的凤凰了。

　　“我差点忘了，你们羽族是能飞的。”旭凤厌恶的目光让他发狂，“如果没有翅膀，你就逃不了吧！”这个念头是这么诱人，在旭凤失踪的那一刻他才知道，少年在他心中的地位远远凌驾于权力之上。

　　“我什么都可以不要，只有你，我绝不放手。”他解开旭凤的衣衫，用秘药逼出他的翅膀。

　　“你要干什么？你不会的，润玉，你说过不会伤害我。”硕大的翅膀无力的在床上颤动，旭凤手脚被缚，连他的抚摸都躲避不了，“润玉，不要，不……”

　　他折断了凤凰的翅膀，毁了他的翼孔。

　　他抱住晕厥的旭凤，细心的为他擦去背上的血，“你再也飞不了了，我的凤凰。”

　　从那天起，他们的关系降到了冰点。旭凤不言不笑，就像一尊冰冷的雕像，只有走出璇玑宫，仰望天空时，那双美丽的凤眸才有了一丝生气。

　　他想尽了办法都无法让旭凤展颜，他跪在他膝前，哀戚的恳求，“你要怎么样才肯原谅我？”

　　旭凤眼眸动了一下，极缓极缓的看了过来。

　　他几乎连呼吸都屏住了，只希望时间能停留在这一刻，他已经不记得有多久凤凰没有这么专注的看他了。

　　“我要你死。”因为很长时间不说话，旭凤的声音有些沙哑。他说得很慢，字字如刀，“润玉，你毁了我的国家，杀了我的母皇，你让我一无所有，生不如死。”

　　他怔怔的看着凤凰，“我死了，谁来保护你？”

　　旭凤扯起唇角，看向满院阳光，“我旭凤从不用人保护，尤其是你，润玉。”

　　他是宁国最英明的皇，只在一人面前溃不成军。他逃出了璇玑宫，他不知道如何才能打开旭凤的心扉。难道他们这一生注定如此吗？不，他绝不允许。

　　那日叔父醉酒，他偶然听到了一个消息，狂喜之下连朝服都没换就跑到了璇玑宫。

　　“旭凤，你还有亲人。”他喘着气，迫不及待的和旭凤分享这个喜悦。

　　“你说什么？”“亲人”二字是旭凤的软肋。

　　“我……”他咽下一口唾沫，让干涸的嗓子不这么沙哑，“叔父说，你的母皇就是宁国当年的废后，所以……所以我们是同父异母的兄弟。”他紧紧抱住旭凤，在他耳边急切的安抚，“以后我会保护你，爱你，不让你受一点委屈。旭凤，旭凤？”

　　旭凤一动不动，乖顺得像块木头。过了许久之后才猛的回神，一把将他推开，“你胡说，我们怎么可能……怎么可能……”目光散乱，似想起了什么，脸色越来越苍白。

　　他不明白旭凤为何不高兴，小心翼翼的靠近，试图去拉他的手，“旭凤，我是你的兄长，是宁国的皇，再也不会有人欺负你了。”他捧起旭凤的脸，温柔的亲吻他的唇，“我们重新开始，好不好？”

　　旭凤的嘴唇很凉，抓住他的手指比冰还冷。“兄弟，兄弟……”手背狠狠擦过唇瓣，放声大笑，“润玉，你的心到底是什么做的？你明知我们是兄弟，为何还能做出这种事。”

　　“为何不能？血脉伦常，在我眼中什么都不是。”他抓住旭凤手腕，狠声道：“我只要你，天上地下，我只要你一个。”

　　“可是我不爱你。”旭凤挣脱他的手，像逃避毒蛇一样拼命往床里躲，“润玉，我恨你。”

　　他盯住旭凤，对方憎恶的目光让他如梦初醒，“恨也好，爱也罢，旭凤，这辈子你都无法从我手里逃脱了。”他握住旭凤的脚踝，顺着光滑的肌肤一路往上。

　　昔日的战神已经被这几年的囚禁折磨得十分虚弱，拼命挣扎也逃脱不了被压制的命运。

　　“还有一件事，你的母皇也许没有告诉你。”他用腰带捆住旭凤的手，一圈又一圈，慢条斯理的斩断了对方的生路，“羽族嫡系，男女皆可受孕。”

　　旭凤的眼眸倏的瞪大了。

　　他俯身吮着细嫩的耳垂，轻声呢喃，“我会让你怀上我的孩子。旭凤，你大可以想尽办法堕胎。但是你伤害自己一次，我便杀掉羽族一千人。活剐、剥皮、火刑，你喜欢哪一种？”

　　他夜夜宿在璇玑宫，一个月后，旭凤怀孕了。

　　他悉心照顾，脸上洋溢着为人父的喜悦。

　　旭凤却日渐冷漠，最后连笑都不会了。

　　十个月后，他诞下了一个男婴。

　　“旭凤，这是我们的孩子，你不看一眼吗？”

　　“他不是我的孩子，他是怪物，是厉鬼，是上天对我惩罚。”旭凤脆弱得像一碰就碎的雪花，空洞的眼中不停流出泪水，“像我这样的人，为何还不死？”

　　旭凤没有死，他却死了，死于一场毒杀。

　　很久很久之后，他在一片黑漆漆的密林里醒来，不知自己来自何方，也不知该归往何处。但是脑中总是出现一个名字——旭凤。

　　旭凤是谁？

　　旭凤是一个很重要的人。

　　他踏遍宁国，终于在一座很偏远的，废弃了的宫殿里找到了他。

　　那人着一身白衣，趴在小拱桥上，似乎睡着了。

　　他心中充满怜惜，想抚一抚那人的发。

　　旭凤身子一动，侧头看了过来。“……润玉？”

　　命运的齿轮重新转动。

　　他们就像走在迷宫里的两人，相识，相知，相爱，然后敌视、仇恨、怨毒。只因时间不对，地点也不对，所以一切都错了。

　　“旭凤，我全都想起来了。”殿外传来刺鼻的桐油味，火舌迅速爬上墙壁，包围大殿。“旭凤，告诉我，你有没有爱过我？哪怕一点点？”

　　旭凤站在大殿外，一身红衣比烈焰还耀眼，“润玉，你难道忘了吗，那个深爱你的旭凤早就被你杀死了。”

　　殿门彻底合上，在他的大笑声中，殿宇崩塌，炙热的阳光毫不留情的照射了进来。

　　“真美啊！”他伸出手掌接住那缕缕金光，“原来阳光这么暖。”

　　九霄云殿外，旭凤抬头仰望天空，泪水不停从眼中落下，“润玉，我原谅你了。生生世世，我们都忘了彼此吧！”

　　光阴似箭，三年时光匆匆而过。当年那个呱呱坠地的小婴儿也变成了一个聪颖秀丽的孩童。

　　“太子，陛下狩猎回来了，还给你带回了一只小兔子。”

　　小小的太子正在作画，虽然笔法稚嫩，却颇有大家风韵。“旭凤回来了吗？快给孤更衣。”

　　脚步声远去，书房内又空无一人。

　　院内的翠竹被风吹过，发出细细的龙吟声。

　　画上未压镇纸，风卷过，将另一幅被盖住的画露了出来。

　　那是一树艳红的凤凰花，开得如火如荼，宛如一只展翅欲飞的凤凰。

这幅画藏着一段回忆。

　　[“润玉，这是什么花啊，我从未在翼渺洲见过。”

　　“这是凤凰花，只有宁国才有。等以后我买来了种子，就给你种一院子的凤凰花。”

　　“好啊，君子一言，驷马难追。”

“旭凤，你要记住。不管你去到哪里我都会找到你，哪怕变成厉鬼我都会找到你。”]

　　完结。


End file.
